Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (10 - 6 \times 10) \times 2 $
Explanation: $ = 1 + (10 - 60) \times 2 $ $ = 1 + (-50) \times 2 $ $ = 1 - 100 $ $ = -99 $